


Storm Of Stars: A Warriors OC Story

by F0R3V3RCAT, RayFirestar_05



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: A few descriptions of violence, Cannon and non-cannon characters, F/M, Nothing to bad though, There is a lot more comming, This is a roleplay I do with a friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F0R3V3RCAT/pseuds/F0R3V3RCAT, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayFirestar_05/pseuds/RayFirestar_05
Summary: This is a roleplay I do with a friend, we thought we might as well publish it here for anyone to read if they wish.
Relationships: Hawkberry/Ivymist, Opie/Snaps, Prince/Honey, Prince/Smokey
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One

A dark reddish brown tabby tom was sitting on a boulder, grooming his chest fur. His tail twitched from side to side, his eyes closed in contentment. This cat was named Hawkberry, and he had no idea someone was watching him.

Once he had finished cleaning himself he looked around, enjoying the warm sun on his pelt. That is until a white cat came out from behind a bush.

"Who are you?" She demanded. 

He jumped a little at the sound of a voice, but relaxed upon noticing the other cat.

“Uh... my name is Hawkberry. Warrior of Oakclan.”

“Oh, my name is Ivymist, Warrior of Creekclan.”

He dipped his head slightly as a sign of peace, hopping this other cat didn’t want to fight. “Hello then, Ivymist. I’m am happy to meet your acquaintance.”

“Hello Hawkberry, I want to ask you if you seen a young black cat. His name is Coalpaw and he has recently ran away from camp. I’ve got to find him." The she now said, her tone going from collected to desperate in a matter of seconds.

Hawkberry thought for a moment before slowly nodding.

“I think I did see a cat near those bushes,” He flicked his tail towards the bushes he was referring to. “But he disappeared in the woods before I could say anything to him.”

"Oh Starclan, I’ve got to find him, would you please help me? I promise this is not a trick. I just can’t let anybody else at camp know about him running off."

Hawkberry hesitated, cautious, before nodding once more.

“Well alright.” He agreed.

"Thank you.” Ivymist looked around to make sure none of her clanmates were around. 

"Okay it's safe to come over.”

He quickly and quietly made his way over to the white cat, flicking one of his ears once he was in front of her. “Alright, do you know where he might have gone?”

“He's has a place he likes to hunt at an old two leg nest, often goes there to clear his head. It's not far from here. Follow me.” She started walking before he could respond, clearly anxious to get to where they was going.

“Okay...” He said, before walking after her. 

He stayed silent, looking around every once in a while to make sure no one seen them. As they approached the two leg nest, Ivymist paused, she heard something.

“That sounds like Coalpaw and he's in trouble!" She cried.

Hawkberry stiffened a little, now even more alert. He listened and heard cries of the cat that must be Coalpaw. Sniffing the air, he managed picked up the scent of a fox.

“It’s a fox! We need to get there fast!” He said, realizing Ivymist had already started running toward the sounds, him quickly following behind her.

They ran towards the two leg nest and saw Coalpaw traped by the fox, crying out. 

"Go away! Leave me alone!" The young tom hissed, his eyes wide and fearful as the fox got closer to him.

Hawkberry didn’t hesitate, jumping on the fox’s back clinging on. 

“Get away from him!” He hissed, clawing at its head.

Coalpaw stared at the strange cat for a moment before noticing his mentor grabbing the fox's tail. 

"My apprentice will not be your prey!”

The fox’s attention was soon turned to it’s attackers, jumping around in an effort to get the cats off of it. Hawkberry just continued to cling on, biting at its ears. The fox managed to shake off Ivymist, before rolling on the ground in an effort to dislodge Hawkberry. He jumped off just in time to avoid getting smashed under the fox, hissing and arching his back at the animal once he had regained his footing. 

The fox had enough, there was easier prey somewhere else and it turned and retreated into the woods. Hawkberry watched as it ran off, relaxing only after he was certain it was gone. He turned to look at the apprentice, panting a little as he tried to catch his breath.

“Are you okay?”

Coalpaw slowly nodded his head. "Thank you for saving me sir.”

“Heh, you’re welcome.” Hawkberry said, still trying to get his breathing back to normal.

Coalpaw turned to his mentor, his expression one of guilt. 

"Ivymist, I'm sorry I ran off.” He said, hanging his head in shame.

Hawkberry looked at Ivymist for a moment before turning and jumping up on the fence, so as to give the two of them I bit of privacy to talk.

Ivymist place her head against Coalpaw’s. "No Coalpaw, I should apologize to you I never should have yelled at you like I did. I should have helped you, showed you what you did wrong."

She's looks up at Hawkberry. "It's okay to come down. I want to thank you personally. "

Hawkberry looked over at Ivymist, waiting a moment before hoping off the fence. “It was my honor as a warrior to help defend another cat, it is nothing you need to thank me for.”

Ivymist nodded her head, seeming to accept his response. “Do you need us to walk you to the border? If not we should be on our way before they clan grows suspicious, watch out for a patrol. Stay safe, and I hope to see you at the gathering sometime."

"Uh... Hawkberry sir, next time I see you I'll get you a fish even if they smelled funny and taste yucky." Coalpaw said, giving the tom a admiration filled smile.

Hawkberry chuckled, offering them both a polite nod. “I think I can manage on my own, and yes I hope to see you again.” 

He looked at the apprentice, “I look forward to seeing how big of a fish you can catch me.”

And with that he went on his way.

“Come on Coalpaw let's go catch some fish."

"Yuck. I’d rather catch green cough."

"Cheeky apprentice."


	2. Chapter Two

As the three cats parted another cat followed Hawkberry. He was definitely going to chase that Oakclan scum so fast out of his territory his head would spin. Ivymist was going to be his mate not no stinky Oakclan trash.

Hawkberry continued his walk, unaware of the cat following behind him. He was   
lost in thought, thinking about the events that had just happened. He certainly hadn’t expected his day to go like this, that was for sure. And he certainly hadn’t been expecting a large dark ginger cat jump out at him. 

"Trespasser, you don't belong here. I'm going to make you wish you never lay eyes on Ivymist. She belongs to me.”

Hawkberry immediately bristled when something jumped out at him, assuming it was the fox coming back. Instead he was greeted with another cat, though his size and color didn’t make him look to far from a fox. He didn’t have time to react to what he said though, because as soon as the tom clawed him he instinctively hit back, unsheathing his claws and tearing them across his opponent’s cheek.

The ginger warrior hissed. “Do you think I'm alone trespasser? Darkleaf, Icebreeze, let's make quick work of this cat."

The two other cats stepped out of the shadows, but just stood there. 

"I don’t know, seems to me like you can handle him, oh great deputy. It's only one cat or are you afraid?" Darkleaf sneered.

Hawkberry stood still, eyeing the other cats with carefully calculated caution. He crouched himself down incase he needed to do a quick attack, his claws digging into the earth. “I mean no threat being here. I just saved one of your apprentices, let me leave and there will be no need for fighting.”

Icebreeze approached him. “Thank you, now get out of here. Next time we won't be so kind."

Hawkberry didn’t waste any time, running off in the next moment. He could feel the blood running down to his eyes from where he had been clawed, but right now he just wanted to get off of this territory. He made a mental note of the tom called Redfur, so as not to forget him. He liked to remember his friends, but he found it even more important to remember his enemies.

~

Redfur turned to Icebreeze his fur bristled. "I will report you to Brownstar for your interference and disobeying my orders."

Icebreeze just glared at him. “Go ahead tell Brownstar then, see if I care.”

True to his word, Redfur told his leader about the trespasser but once Ivymist explained what had happened Brownstar let it go with a warning. The old leader had more important things to worry about at the moment, a gathering was tonight and he still had to announce who was going. He sat on a flat stone where he called his cats to meet.

"All cats who are old enough to catch the fish that swim in the creek, come to the flat rock for a clan meeting." The clan soon gathered and the old tom continued, "These are the cats that will be going, other then Redfur and Cinderspirit. Ivymist, Coalpaw, Graypelt, Gullpaw, Redflow, and Honeypaw. Now followed me, we must be going if we are going to make it on time.”

~

Sparrowstar, the leader of Oakclan, sat on the branch of the great oak tree, letting her tail hang off the.

“All cats old enough to climb the oak trees gather beneath the great oak!” She yowled out, waiting for the clan to gather before continuing.

“The warriors and apprentices attending this moons gathering will be Hawkberry, Robinsong, Adderstrike, Nightpaw, Falconpaw, Sparkpaw, and of course Stoneclaw and Acornheart.” She said looking at her deputy and medicine cat as she finished.

She then jumped from the tree and began the journey to the gathering, the cats that had been chosen following after her without another word.

~

Soon the Creekclan cats had came to the tree bridge and began to cross it.

"I can't wait till you guys meet Hawkberry." Coalpaw said, grinning to the two other apprentices.

"What's so special about him?” Gullpaw said, rolling his eyes at his friend.

"Are you kidding me? He's the greatest cat since Berrystar, I bet he was even name after him! Oh look, there he is now by that big rock!”

Coalpaw lead his friends over to the cat he pointed out.

“Hey, Hawkberry, it's me Coalpaw, remember?"

Hawkberry had sat down with the rest of his clanmates, looking up at the giant rock the leaders would speak from. At the sound of his name being called he looked over, spotting the apprentice he had helped save kit earlier.

He smiled, dipping his head in greeting. “Hello there Coalpaw.”

“Hi! Hawkberry these are my friends, Gullpaw and Honeypaw. I told them how you fought off that fox just like the great leader Berrystar did in the stories.”

Hawkberry chuckled, his eyes glistening with amusement. “Oh well, I wouldn’t say I’m quite that grand in my battles, and your mentor did help.” He said, before looking at the other two apprentices.

“Hello, it’s a pleasure to meet the both of you.”

The golden apprentice sniffed him. "You kind of stink but I guess you can't help it."

" Honeypaw! That's not nice now take it back." Coalpaw practically growled.

"Okay jeeze Coalpaw, keep your fur on." Honeypaw huffed, sitting down.

Honeypaw took a deep breath before speaking again. "Hawkberry, sir, I am very sorry you stink.”

Hawkberry merely chuckled once more, turning his gaze back to the leader’s rock.

“That’s quite alright, I do suppose we can’t all smell good, or else how would we tell who is from what clan?” He glanced back to the apprentices.

“Did Ivymist come to this gathering?”

"Yes she here.” Coalpaw quickly answered, tilting his head slightly behind him. “She’s talking to a Breezeclan queen."

Hawkberry looked over in that direction, easily spotting the white she-cat among the crowd.

“Ah, yes I see. Will you excuse me for a moment?” He stood up, walking over to Ivymist and the Breezeclan cat.

“Hello again.”

Ivymist smiled when she noticed him. “Hello again yourself. Hawkberry this is my friend Willowbee.“

Hawkberry smiled to the queen, absently flicking his left ear.

“Hello there, I do suppose you already know my name.” He laughed a little before sitting down.

“Yes I do Ivymist told me about you. The mighty Warrior that saved Coalpaw’s life. I'm pleased to meet you- oh there's my mate, sorry I’ve got to go. You cats have fun!" The queen said before walking off.

Hawkberry had opened his mouth to speak once more but she was already gone, so he just looked back to Ivymist, smirking.

“You really must have been talking me up, Coalpaw just compared me to Berrystar a bit ago.” He said, curling his tail around his paws.

"Oh, I'm sorry but you made quite an impression on Coalpaw... and me as well."

"Hey get away from my mate you Oakclan scum!” Redfur came up to them, pushing Hawkberry aside.

"I'm not your mate Redfur nor will I ever be." Ivymist hissed at him, standing.

Redfur ignored her, now facing Hawkberry. “Come on hero show me what you got!”

Ivymist came in front of Redfur. "No, you can't the truce-”

“I don't give a rat's tail about the truce! I'm going to tear this hero apart!”

Hawkberry’s claws had unsheathed as soon as he heard the voice of Redfur, his ears tilting back at the sight of him.

“Surely you aren’t so foolish as to attack me right here, with most of the forest watching? Only a mouse brain would be so careless.” He said, standing up himself.

"I said I don't care! I want you dead!" Redfur yowled, leaping at Hawkberry.

Hawkberry paused just a moment before moving out of the way, his tail swishing back and fourth as his fur bristled.

“I don’t want to fight you, why do you insist on putting blood on your claws?” He hissed, his eyes narrowing at the tom.

"Redfur, stand down now!” Brownstar’s voice suddenly boomed out. “Go back home, that's an order!”

"You got lucky hero, but next time you won’t be so lucky.” Redfur said as he left, giving Hawkberry one last look before he disappeared into the forest.

Hawkberry glared at him until he could no longer see him, his eyes cold.

"You calm down too the gathering is about to start.” Brownstar said before looking out at the whole crowd.

"Now, let the gathering begin. Sparrowstar would you like to start?”

The Oakclan leader nodded, stepping forward, and with that another gathering had officially begun.


	3. Chapter Theee

Hawkberry sat down with a huff, taking a moment to groom down his fur before turning his attention to the leaders. Fights always set his nerves on end, they made him more alert and jumpy then he usually would be.

Sparrowstar looked down at the cats with a noble gaze. “I am happy to report that Oakclan has two new litters of healthy kits. As well as one new apprentice.” She announced, her voice loud so as to reach the ears of every cat.

“Unfortunately we lost one of our elders this moon, Rabbitfoot walks with Starclan now.”

Brownstar nods his head. "Rabbitfoot was a great Warrior he will be missed. Is there anything else you want to report?”

Sparrowstar shook her head, lapsing into silence as she looked at the other leaders. Her tail swished lazily through the air, her eyes alert with a leader’s careful gaze but also content.

"Then I will go next.” Brownztar said, looking out to the clans.

“The pray is swimming well and we have full bellies. We have three new Apprentices, Coalpaw, Gullpaw and Honeypaw. We have five new kits, Palekit, Yellowkit, Breezekit, Mosskit and Blazekit. One of our loyal warriors, Lionsun has become an elder. That is all I have to sa-“

Aspenstar stepped forward, cutting off Brownstar and staring down at the cats with his usual cold gaze.

“Breezeclan is doing well. We have two new warriors, and the prey is bountiful. Unfortunately, one of our warriors was killed in a territorial dispute with Pineclan...” He turned his icy gaze to the other leader. “May they hunt well in Starclan.”

Mudstar glared at Aspenstar before turning away.

"We are more powerful, we have more healthy apprentices and kits than any of you. Any deaths in your clans are a result of your own lack of action, not ours. Now, I bid you all a good next moon, butt we have better things to do then sit here.”

Mudstar jumps down and his clan follows him.

Aspenstar jumped down as well, silently flicking his tail as a sign for his clan to follow, which they all did just as silently as their leader. He didn’t have time to worry about Mudstars pointless threats.

Sparrowstar stayed where she was, watching as two of the clans left before looking over at Brownstar.

“Mudstar and Apsenstar have never gotten along, there is no need to start worrying now.” She said, looking back to the remaining cats.

"I think you're right but I'm still going to step up patrol just in case. I'm sorry I didn't give your Warrior credit for saving Coalpaw, at my age I sometimes forget."

Sparrowstar smiled and nodded, “Its quite alright. We have much to do, sometimes passing events blur into nothing but faint memories.” She said before jumping from the tree.

“Oakclan, move out!” She said, before starting the walk back to her camp.

Hawkberry looked at Ivymist, “Well... I’ll see you around.” He offered her a kind smile before standing and following after the rest of his clan.

“Wait, Hawkberry.” Ivymist called after him. “I want to speak with you, meet here later?”

He paused, looking back to her and hesitating, before nodding. “I’ll see you then.” He meowed, before going off on his way.

Ivymist soon caught up with her clan, Coalpaw walking beside her. She thought about Hawkberry and smiled, was that a good or a bad thing?


	4. Chapter Four

The morning after the gathering, Ivymist took Coalpaw out for battle training. 

“Okay Coalpaw, let’s see your pounce moves.” 

Coalpaw crouched down and wiggled his back for a long moment, before springing at his mentor. He ended up going over her, landing on the ground with a startled meow. He looked at Ivystar with a confused expression, she merely laughed a little and gave him a fond smile.

“Do you know what you did wrong?”

“...Waited to long?”

“That, and wiggled too much.”

“Oh, okay! Let me try again.”

“Proceed.”

~

That same morning, Hawkberry had been sent out on patrol, along with Adderstrike and Whitethroat. The three of them were supposed to be making sure the boundaries were secure, but had instead ended up focusing more on their conversation then actually doing so.

“So how are Silverflight and the kits doing?” Adderstrike said, playfully nudging Whitethroat.

“Very good.” Whitethroat purred.

“They’re gonna get bigger then they are now right?”

“Of course they will mousebrain.”

Hawkberry laughed at his friends antics, continuing their walk.

The three of them had made it to the border between Oakclan and Creekclan, and had been about to turn around when Hawkberry heard a faint sound.

“Hear that?...” Be asked, droning off as he continued to listen.

The two other toms looked over at him, their ears perking up as they listened.

“What are you talking about, Hawkberry?”

“A fight, it sounds like a fight.” He looked over the border, his tail swishing anxiously.

“So? That’s not our problem.” Adderstrike said, but Whitethroat now seemed concerned as well.

“Come on.” Hawkberry said, running off in the direction the sounds were coming from, the other two following him.

As they got closer, they begin to be Abel to make out more words, and the voice was one Hawkberry recognized. Now fearing the worse, he pushed himself to run even faster then he had been before.

“It’s Ivymist!” He called as he ran, Adderstrike and Whitethroat not far behind him.

When Hawkberry suddenly burst into the clearing, nothing could have prepared him for the sight before him. Coalpaw was laying on the ground, blood coating his neck, his eyes open and glazed. Ivymist was hovering over him, her fur on end and a bleeding from some wounds of her own. Hawkberry immediately went straight over to them, a startled cry coming from his mouth as he got even closer and seen the extent the damage to Coalpaw was. He immediately began helping Ivymist apply pressure to the wound, muttering a ‘no, no, no’ under his breath.

Adderstrike and Whitethroat only stared in shock.

Ivymist was so glad to see Hawkberry, but she didn’t voice that now, it wasn’t the time. “W-we were trading and... cats attacked. I have to get him to Tigerlily... please, Coalpaw can’t be joining the ranks of Starclan today."

Hawkberry nodded, crouching down and grabbing the apprentices scruff, slowly managing him onto his back, before looking at his two friends.

“Get back to camp, warn Sparrowstar of these attacks.” He ordered before looking at Ivymist.

“Lead the way.”

Adderstrike and Whitethroat did as they were told, running off back in the direction of camp. Ivymist only nodded and ran she knew they had to hurry. 

"The stepping stones are here. I'll swim ahead to get Tigerlily." Not waiting for an answer, she jumped into the river and swam across.

Starclan must have been on their side, because she saw Tigerlily gathering herbs.

"Tigerlily!"

Tigerlily looked up, startled. "Ivymist? What's wrong?"

"A patrol of some sort attacked Coalpaw, he’s been hurt! Follow me!" She said before running off again.

Tigerlily grabbed the herbs she had gathered and followed after Ivymist. When she seen Hakwberry, however, she halted in her steps and froze with a hiss. Hawkberry was standing there, his tail was swishing back and fourth at a rapid pace, he kept looking at the apprentice on his back, pausing once in a while to lick the top of his head. When he seen Ivymist again with the medicine cat he let out a sigh of relief, not even caring that she hissed at him.

“Hurry, he’s not responding anymore.” He said, crouching down and gently moving Coalpaw to the ground.

Tigerlily quickly checked Coalpaw, she took out some marigolds, chewing them up before quickly opening his mouth and putting them in, gently easing him to swallow. She didn’t have any spiderwebs at the moment, so she opted to placing pressure on the wound with her own paws for now. Coalpaw coughed a little but was otherwise still, Ivymist looked over her eyes wide and fearful.

"I-Is he going to live?"

Tigerlily sighed, continuing her work but with less haste. "I’ve done all I can do, it's up to Starclan now."

Hawkberry sat down, curling his tail around his paws in an effort to stop its anxious movements. Coalpaw couldn’t die, he hadn’t been saved from that fox just to die like this. No, no it couldn’t be, he refused to believe this was the young tom’s fate.

“Please Starclan...” He looked up at the sky, his eyes searching it for any sign of hope. “Please spare him.”


	5. Chapter Five

Coalpaw looked around he had no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered was Rainberry swiping at his throat. As he cast his gaze around the star ge media he was standing in he came to a frightening conclusion.

"I must be dead..."

"No little one,” A voice said from behind him. “We are going to heal you. It is not yet your time to join Starclan.”

Coalpaw turned, staring at a calico she-cat.

"Who are you?" He said, defensive.

"I am Applebloom, the first Medicine Cat of Creekclan. Listen carefully little one for I have something to tell you.” The calico said, her voice strong yet gentle.

“The mist will be blown away by the red storm, only the bird of prey can save the mist and stop the storm."

"I... I don't understand."

"Wake up little one you are healed."

~

Hawkberry peered down at Coalpaw, his ears perking and his eyes widening when he started to move.

“He’s alive! He’s waking up!” He exclaimed, standing up and licking the apprentices head in an attempt to ground him to reality.

He knew Coalpaw wasn’t out of danger yet, he had a nasty wound that still needed to heal, and there was still the chance of infection, but right now at least there was hope. That’s all he could ask for.

Coalpaw slowly opened his eyes "Hawkberry... will you be my dad and my mom's mate? I’m sleepy... mom are you here?"

Ivymist came over and gave Coalpaw an affectionate lick on the cheek. "I'm here my son, I’m here.”

Coalpaw weakly nodded before closing his eyes, quickly falling back into slumber.

"Hawkberry could you put him on my back? It seems like you're Coalpaw's hero again.” Tigerlily said with a small smile, nodding to him once Coalpaw was on her. "You should come with us, Brownstar will want to thank you personally."

Hawkberry smiled a little, but shook his head.

“I should get back to my own clan, make sure that everything is okay back there.” He paused, looking at Coalpaw for a moment before looking to Ivymist.

“Do keep me updated on him.” He said, before turning and running off, intent on getting back to his own clan.

He made it to his camp quickly at the pace he had been running, slowing to a walk as he actually entered camp. Everything seemed to be normal, which came as a great relief to the warrior. He didn’t need anymore stress today. He noticed Adderstrike approaching him, his expression one of concern.

“Is he dead?”

“No, he’s alive, thank Starclan.” Hawkberry said, looking at his friend. “Did you warn Sparrowstar?”

“Yes, she is going to send out extra patrols until the coast is clear.”

Hawkberry nodded, sitting down with a tired huff.

~

A few hours later Ivymist went into the medicine den to see Coalpaw.

"How do you feel?"

"Bored and I hurt a little, but otherwise okay.” The apprentice answered sight a shrug. “Did I say anything silly or bad? I don't remember...”

"You asked Hawkberry to be your dad."

Coalpaw’s eyes widened. “W-what? Oh Starclan how embarrassing...”

Ivymist laughed, before giving her apprentice a light nudge with her nose. “Get some rest. We can’t go back to your trading until Tigerlilly is convinced your fully healed.”

Ivymist then turned to leave, laughing as she heard Coalpaw’s frantic groan behind her. She had been planning on going to the warriors den, but her mind kept going back to Hawkberry. Maybe she could find him hunting...

"I'm going to hunt to clear my head." She said as she walked by Autumnbreeze, figuring she better tell somebody.

Her firmed eyes her suspiciously. “I will go with you."

"That's not necessary, Autumnbreeze." Ivymist quickly said, to quickly.

"I think it is, so let's go."

Ivymist just signed. Now she would have to find a way to shake Autumnbreeze, if she was going to talk to Hawkberry.


	6. Chapter Six

"Hey, let's separated so we came cover more ground. You go down stream and I'll go up stream." Ivymist said to Autumnbreeze after they had been hunting for a while.

"Do you think we should?" Her friend said, looking her her with a confused expression.

"Autumnbreeze, it will be fine. We can hunt more prey this way-”

"What are you hiding? Is it that tom Coalpaw always talking about?" Autumnbreeze interrupted, almost glaring at her.

Ivymist looked down at her paws, then to the river, the to the side, just anyway that wasn’t Autumnbreeze. "I don't know what you mean."

"Yeah, sure you don't. Now go find him, I'll cover for you.”

Ivymist didn't wait, she ran all the way to the Oakclan border, hoping to run into Hawkberry. She loved the way he held himself, the sound of his gentle yet strong voice. No one in Creekclan made her feel this way. It was wrong but it felt so right.

~

Hawkberry had gone out on a walk to clear his head, and to hopefully catch some prey for his clan, but thus far neither of those things was happening. His head was still filled to the brim with thoughts of Ivymist, and worry for Coalpaw, and because he was so unfocused catching anything was a near impossible task.

Perhaps it was that he was just that lost in thought, maybe he self consciously did it, or maybe it was just plain luck, but he had soon gotten himself to the edge of Creekclan territory. He didn’t even notice Ivymist running right towards him until she had already ran right into him. He fell to the ground, blinking the dust out of his eyes as he sat up, looking at the white she with a expression of both surprise and confusion.

"Uh, Hawkberry, I'm so sorry- I mean fancy meeting you here. Is it hot out here or is it just me? Did you know your fur is so pretty, I mean lovely, uh I mean you're gorgeous. No wait- oh Starclan, why can't I stop babbling?"

Hawkberry would normally laugh at a cat fumbling as she was, brush it off with a quick comment before moving on. But right now he could only stare at her, his expression slowly morphing into something that could only be described as flustered.

“I- uh, thanks.” He said, blinking once before shaking his head, standing up.

“Your gorgeous to-“ He stopped himself, tensing up before taking a hesitant step back.

“Er, I mean, sorry. I wasn’t paying attention, I should have been able to move out of the way.” He kept his gaze to the ground, not daring to actually look at her again.

"Well... I wanted to talk to you about something. Could you come with me?” She brush up against him. "It's really important."

Hawkberry felt his pelt heat up when she touched him, his eyes widening as he looked at her, his ears standing straight up.

“Sure...” He said, looking back in the direction of his camp before looking back to her with a nod and a hesitant smile.

It wasn’t right, but right now he found it hard to truly care. A short walk and conversation wouldn’t hurt anyone, he would just have to be careful.

~

They soon came to the old two leg nest they had fought the fox off at. Ivymist jumped up to the fence and waited for Hawkberry, laughing as he scrambled to get up. He eventually sat down beside her, though he kept a respectable distance in between the two of them.

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” He asked, looking at her with a flick of his ear, a slight tilt to his head.

Ivymist didn’t wait, starting up right away.

"Well, I guess you know Coalpaw practically worships you. I have nothing against that, he's been though so much, he deserves a hero. His mother’s name was Lark Who Flies High In The Sky. She was from a tribe called The Tribe of the Falling Rocks. She met my brother, Runningstream during his visit to the area they lived. They fell in love and she needed up joining Creekclan. Eventually they had a litter, but only one kit survived, Coalpaw. He was so small and weak, no one but me and his mother thought he would survive. My brother wanted a strong son and disowned Coalpaw, also refusing to call himself a Lark’s mate any longer.”

Ivymist took a deep breath before going on, "Two days after Coalpaw was born my brother killed Lark and threw Coalkit into the creek. Autumnbreeze and I saved him and we did our best to raise him, but Coalpaw has never had a male role model to look up to."

Hawkberry stayed silent for a long moment, casting his gaze away from Ivymist and to the ground.

He wasn’t quite sure what to do with this information, and the flurry of emotions now rising in him didn’t help. He felt anger towards Runningstream for being so cruel, pity for Lark who had been fooled into loving such a horrible cat, sadness for Coalpaw who had suffered due to something that wasn’t his fault, as well as pain for Ivymist who had to watch what her brother had become. He felt fear for himself as well, because he wasn’t sure if he could actually be the hero Coalpaw seemed to think he was. He was a good fighter yes, a loyal warrior with a good heart, but he wasn’t anything special. There had been many cats like him before, and there would be many cats like him when he was long gone and forgotten. He didn’t want to let Coalpaw down, but he couldn’t always fix everything, he wasn’t a great hero.

“I’m so sorry to hear that... I had no idea he had been through so much.” He said, looking back to Ivymist.

“But I fear he has chosen the wrong cat to look up to. I am not of his clan, I don’t want him having divided loyalties.” He looked away from her once more, his ears tilting slightly back.

Ivymist felt her heart drop. "It's okay if you don't want anything to do with me but please ask your leader if Coalpaw can join Oakclan. I want him to be happy, and in exception of me and Autumnbreeze no one in Creekclan really cares him. Please Hawkberry, I only want him to be happy. He can hunt mice, birds and squirrels, fish too but he doesn't like the water. He will be a loyal warrior, I promise, please I just want him to be happy...” She whispered, her eyes flowing with sorrow.

Hawkberry looked at her with concern, instantly scooting himself closer and beginning to lick the side of her face.

“Hey, come on, don’t he sad...” He murmured, wrapping his tail around hers.

He thought about what she said, about Coalpaw joining Oakclan. He wasn’t sure if he could do that, it was such a big risk. It would make him look like a traitor, and Coalpaw wouldn’t ever be fully accepted in Oakclan either.

“I want everything to do with you Ivymist, you and Coalpaw both. But please understand, to do this would be... it’s just so dangerous for everyone. You say Coalpaw isn’t accepted in Creekclan, but do you really think he would be accepted in Oakclan? That’s if Sparrowstar would even agree, I admire and look up to her but she has never been one to smile upon mixing clans.”

"I-I guess you're right... I don't know why I even asked. Maybe as soon as Coalpaw is well I'll take him to The Tribe Of Falling Rocks. Lark had kin there, they will have to except him. I feel he's not safe here. That attack the other sunrise was planned.” She said, before resting her head on Hawkberry’s shoulder.

“He told me Starclan gave him a message, something about a mist, breeze, red storm, and a bird of prey. I can't help thinking he's in danger. If only he could remember what Starclan said to him...”

Hawkberry looked off into the distance, his expression calm but at the same time alert.

“If he receives prophecies... he is special Ivymist. If he gets sent to a tribe then he will be forced onto their view of things, everything consistent in his life will be taken away. He may not be the most respected cat in Creekclan, but right now it’s the best place for him. It’s his home.” He said, turning his gaze over to her.

“He is training to become a warrior, how many warriors make it to an old age? What are the odds you and me become elders? He has chosen this life, and in this life no one is ever safe.”

She nodded. “I know you’re right Hawkberry. Coalpaw wants to be a warrior so bad, I don't have the right to take it away from him.” She gave him a quick lick on the cheek before jumping from the fence. 

“I will see you at the next gathering, until then stay safe.” She murmured before disappearing into the shrubbery.

Hawkberry watched her go, his expression somber. He knew that he had let her down, that she had been counting on him to take Coalpaw, but he just couldn’t do that. He jumped from the fence and slowly started on his way back to camp, his mind spinning with so many thoughts he couldn’t pick one out if he wanted to.


	7. Chapter Seven

Ivymist was still on her journey back to camp when she heard a noise from the bushes beside her. Tensing, she turned around to face it.

"...Hawkberry, is that you?"

"No dear sister, I’m afraid not."

Ivymist stared ahead of her, her expression one of horror. 

"N-no... it can't be, you're dead...”

Runningstream laughed as he stepped forward, a sinister smile on his face.

"Do I look dead to you? No, and now, dear sister, you have been caught. You thought you were so clever, but we both saw you. Isn’t that right, Redfur?”

Redfur appeared behind Ivymist, grinning the same cheek smile Runningstream was.

"I told so many times if I can't be your mate no one will." The ginger tom said, taking a step closer to her.

He looked over at Runningstream, his tail twitching. With a nod from the silver tom, Redfur leaped at Ivymist, pinning her to the ground before she had time to react. Despite her best struggles she want large enough to move the tom off of her.

"Oh,” Storm purred, his tone casual. “Before you die, I want you to know my name is now Storm.”

He cast his gaze back to Redfur, “Kill her.”

Redfur lifted his head, opening his mouth to finish her off, but before he had time to do so something slammed into him.

"I won't let you killed my best friend!”

Storm grabbed Autumnbreeze by the scuff of her neck before she could do any damage to Redfur, slamming her hard on the ground. There was a loud, horrible crack, her eyes rolling back before she went completely still.

"I said kill her!”

Redfur looked at Ivymist, panting heavily, taking another step closer to her.

She just stood there, her gaze flicking to Autumnbreeze and then back to Redfur. She knew she needed to move, but her shock and fear held her in place. All she could do was hope Starclan would accept her into their ranks.

"Where’s your hero now?"

~

Hawkberry had only made it a few steps before he heard sounds coming from the direction Ivymist had gone off in. At first he tried to ignore them, telling himself he was just imagining things, but thinking back to Coalpaw and the attack he realized it wasn’t to crazy to assume a fight had broken out.

So, with that thought he was bolting off in that direction, making it to the scene in only a few minutes. All he had time to register was Refur leaping at Ivymist, a savage bloodlust in his eyes. He didn’t even register the “No!” that fell from his mouth before he lunged at the other tom, making impact with him mid air and slamming him to the ground. He bit down on his neck, sinking his teeth in without holding back, his claws racking at the cats side as he did so.

Redfur wailed in pain twisting trying his best to get away but to no avail. Ivymist just walked over to Autumnbreeze, her head slumped.

“You can't kill me, it's against your precious code!” He spat up at Hawkberry, trying to get a swipe at his face.

Hawkberry let go of his throat, though he kept his claws sunk into Redfur’s skin.

“No, I won’t kill you. Death is to sweet of a mercy for a pile of fox dung like you.” He hissed, his eyes glinting with a certain, calculated madness.

This cat had tried to kill Ivymist, he deserved to die for that, but something held him back from actually doing the act. He had severe injuries now, things that would leave him forever damaged in one way or another, let him suffer.

He looked away from him, turning his gaze to the other tom, his tail swishing, his fur raised.

Storm showed no fear in his eyes or demeanor, in fact he looked almost impressed.

"So we finally meet. I’ve been watching you with my sister and my good for nothing son. I can't understand what she's sees in you... Eh, no matter just know this.” He said, raising his head.

“A red storm is coming, and the mist will be blown away, and the bird of prey will lose his feathers and fall to his death." He stood their for a split moment longer, before turning and running off, disappearing as suddenly as he had came.

Hawkberry watched the strange tom run off, before looking back to Redfur. 

“Get out of here. If I ever see so much as a whisker of you again I will not hesitate to finish tearing out your throat.” He said, his voice turning to nothing more than a deadly whisper.

He didn’t think about what the other cat had said right now, he had other problems at hand. There was a cat laying, probably dead, a few paces away from him, and he need to make sure Ivymist was okay, as well as finish dealing with Redfur.

As soon as Hawkberry stepped away from the ginger tom he fled, running off in the same direction Storm had.

Ivymist was standing by Autumnbreeze, her whole being weighed with grief and guilt.

"Goodbye my friend, may you find rest and good hunting in Starclan.”

She looked back at Hawkberry, her legs skating a little.

"I’ve got to report this to Brownstar a-and take Autumnbreeze home." She didn’t thank him, there was no need to.

Hawkberry walked over to her, looking down at the dead she cat for a moment before looking at Ivymist. He was hesitant to let her go, what if that strange tom attacked her once she was on her own again? But he was lost on what else to do, so he simply nodded, forcing himself to relax.

“Alright Ivymist, be careful and... I’m very sorry for the loss of your friend.” He said, his tone sincere.

He couldn’t imagine loosing one of his friends like this, but right now there wasn’t much time for grieving. So he placed a light lick to her cheek as she had done to him just a bit ago, before running back off in the direction of his camp.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together Ivymist, Tigerlily, and Crowpaw, tell Brownstar about the prophecy.

As Ivymist enter the camp the other cats watch her as she placed Autumnbreeze gently on the ground. Tigerlily approached but Ivymist just shook her head and headed for Brownstar' den. She wadded across the small stream that lead to Brownstar's den.

"Brownstar, I need to speak to you, it's urgent. "

Brownstar had just been settling down for a much needed nap when he heard Ivymist. Letting out a soft sigh he sat back up, giving his chest fur a couple licks.

“Come in.” He said, looking up to his den entrance.

Ivymist enter the den

" Autumnbreeze, is dead, she was murdered by my brother Runningstream, who now calls himself Storm. The clan's deputy has join him. I know they want me dead and I fear you as well.  
Coalpaw said me, that Starclan told him something about mist, red storm and bird of prey .  
I believe it's some sort of prophecy."

Brownstar listened to her, his mind wondering slightly.

“This... this is a serious accusation Ivymist, to say Redfur...” He shook his head, standing up.

“This is a lot, I will need to think this over, perhaps consult our medicine cat as well to see if he has revived a similar prophecy.”

Ivymist nodded , " I wait your decision. Shall I get Tigerlily?

Brownstar nodded, “Yes please do. 

“Oh, and Ivymist,” He said, looking at her with a somber expression.

“I am very sorry about Autumnbreeze, I know you two were close. We will have a vigil for her tonight, you and one other cat can then take her to be buried. I’m sure you know if she was close to anyone else.” He said, dipping his head slightly.

Thank you Brownstar I will get Tigerlily. "

Ivymist was heading towards the Medicine Cat den when Tigerlily approached her. Coalpaw was with her.

"Ivymist, Coalpaw and I need to see Brownstar. Starclan gave your apprentice a prophecy. He's needs to hear it ,you also need to heard it."

Once they were at Brownstar's'den Tigerlily, walked right in with Coalpaw. She bowed her head.

"Brownstar, this apprentice has received a prophecy from Starclan."

Brownstar looked over at them, smiling a little.

“Yes, Ivymist was just telling me about that.” He turned his gaze to Coalpaw.

“Tell me young one, what is this prophecy?” He asked, his expression kind, patient.

Coalpaw took a deep breath  
"The mist will be blown away by the red storm only the bird of prey can stop the storm and save the mist."

Brownstar nodded, looking over at Tigerlily.

“Do you have any idea what this could mean?” He asked, looking at her with a serious yet curious expression.  
As a leader he had his fair share of experience with prophecies, but a medicine cat was the closest position to Starclan. If anyone could decipher it it was her, plus with his old age it was harder for him to think such think through.

"I believe the mist is referring to Ivymist. But as for the red storm and bird of prey I'm not sure."

Coalpaw looks at them ." The bird of prey got to be Hawkberry. I know it does" He shouted out.

Ivymist place her tail on his back "control yourself Coalpaw "

Brownstar’s ears perked a little at that, his expression turning slightly confused.

“Hawkberry?...” He thought for a moment, trying to recall a cat by that name.

“The Oakclan tom?” He asked, his eyes flicking to Ivymist with slight suspicion.

Ivymist look up at her leader. 

"He save Coalpaw and my life,but there is nothing going on between us , Brownstar, I am a loyal Creekclan's Warrior. As I told you my brother is back and you know what he's capable of and Redfur has join him .I now believe that since my brother now calls himself Storm that together they are the red storm."

Brownstar relaxed, nodding his head as he took her words for truth.

“Yes... it is unfortunate things have taken such a turn of events. We must stay on high alert, especially you and Coalpaw.” 

He said, glancing to both Ivymist and the apprentice.

“Redfur has chosen his side of this battle, and in doing so have betrayed my trust and the warrior code. I shall announce him as exiled and pick a new deputy tomorrow, for now we will sit vigil for Autumnbreeze.” He said, before standing and exiting his den, motioning for the others to follow him out.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vigil is held for Autumnbreeze.

Redflow and Fallingleaves, Autumnbreeze 's littermates were laying beside their sister  
Redflow heard them approaching. He looked up at them and growl.

"Who did this to our sister? Who murdered her? I want answers and I want them now!"

Fallingleaves didn't even look up she was grieving.

"My brother killed her." Ivymist hung her head.

Fallingleaves suddenly stood up and swipe at Ivymist.

"This is all your fault she wouldn't have been out there to be killed if it wasn't for you."

Brownstar approached them, stepping in between Ivymist and Fallingleaves.

“Enough! Fallingleaves, you don't need to blame Ivymist. The rogues who kill her are the blame."

He glared at Fallingleaves, before sitting down at Autumnbreeze’s side.

“We are untied in our grief, if I hear any of you blame another except for that cat who ended her life, you will be sent to the warriors den for the rest of the vigil.”

Fallingleaves nodded her head and lay back down beside her sister she looked at Ivymist. "I'm sorry"  
Ivymist didn't say anything just groom the grieving she cat

••••••••••••••••••••••••


End file.
